Three dates
by Tigeroo
Summary: A continuation of the 'phone call' series. Alex and Olivia start dating, to see whether there might be more than friendship between them. Sort of a 'behind-the scenes' for season 10.
1. Sushi

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

Spoilers up to "Hell" (Season 10).

* * *

This is a little idea I had, sort of a continuation of the 'phone call' series I wrote, even though it might be read as a stand alone. It's compatible with season 10 so far, sort of my take on scenes the producers never showed us: three little dates Alex and Olivia shared. Just a little fluff that shows us how the two of them behave when they are not at work.

I should mention that your continuing support and your kind reviews played a big part in me continuing this, so thank you again, and please keep it up :-).

I hope you'll enjoy the read.

* * *

**Sushi**

"Do you want some more sake?", Alex asked, pushing her plate with the last sushi on it towards Olivia, her stomach pleasantly full.

"Nah, thanks, I'm fine", Olivia replied and picked up Alex' last sushi, swallowing it with a satisfied grin.

"You know, I haven't had sushi in ages", she added. "El thinks that raw fish is for cats, and Munch and Casey always make me lose my appetite with their constant bickering over dolphins dying in fishing nets and dioxin poisoning."

Alex smiled, "Me neither. Mostly because WP apparently means living in small towns that no one ever heard of, and that have no decent Italian, not to mention Japanese restaurants."

Olivia feigned shock. "Oh my God, how did you survive?"

"Don't be a smart ass, detective 'I know every take-out number within a five mile radius by heart', it's not becoming...", Alex said in a mock stern voice.

"Yes mother", Olivia sighed, her tone teasing.

"Unless you want a spot on 'Date my mom', you better rephrase that, Liv", the attorney replied.

"Nah, then I would have to leave you soon in order to go out with two even hotter moms... Oh, wait, let me just call Casey and Serena.", the brunette smirked.

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Keep it up detective and you won't get ice-cream for dessert."

Liv plastered a mock horrified look on her face. "Ok I give, I give. But how on earth do you even know about that show?", she inquired.

"When I was in Wisconsin I worked part-time. Do you have any idea how many stupid reruns there are between 4 and 7?, the blonde answered.

Olivia shook her head. Alex let out a deep sigh.

"Believe me, a lot..."

After they had ordered and eaten their ice-creams and discussed who was going to pay (a discussion that Alex had won by simply putting her credit card in the waiter's hand, while Olivia was still explaining that the party asking the other one out, was technically the one INVITING the other) they left the restaurant, arm in arm.

The crisp night air was a welcome change to the warm restaurant.

"Wanna share a cab?" Olivia asked.

"Sure, my flat's on your way", Alex said.

They hailed a cab and Olivia opened the door for Alex.

"Nice to see that chivalry isn't dead", the lawyer winked, entering the cab. The brunette shook her head, climbing in after Alex and closing the door.

"Well, I have to impress you if I ever want to date your daughter", Olivia grinned, referring to their earlier discussion.

Alex shrieked and punched Liv's arm.

"Where to?", the cabbie asked, looking at them through the mirror.

"I don't even know where you live anymore", Olivia turned to Alex.

The latter smiled and told the driver her new address, causing her date to whistle at the location.

"You've just lost all your brownie points", she then whispered, facing the detective.

Olivia looked crushed and pouted.

Alex tried to remain serious and threw the brunette a hard look, that faltered spectacularly, god, Olivia looked just too adorable.

"Fine, you are forgiven, but if you ever bring that topic up again..."

"Cross my heart", Olivia beamed.

The Bureau Chief looked skeptical.

Suddenly Olivia chuckled.

"What's up?", Alex asked.

"Well, if I had known that pouting would make you cave in so easily, it would have saved us hundreds of discussions at work ", the detective grinned.

The former ADA groaned. She was doomed.

* * *

You like? Leave a review and make me smile.


	2. Central Park

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing.

* * *

**Central Park**

It was a lucky coincidence that they were both free on Sunday. It was a glorious day: the sky was blue and the early spring sun fell onto the burgeoning leaves. Olivia was on her way to her favourite bagel shop when she felt the sudden urge to call Alex.

After the fourth ring the phone was picked up and Olivia heard a rather grumpy, but adorably sleepy voice on the other end.

"Cabot... Whoever is calling me at this godforsaken hour on a Sunday better has a damn good reason, otherwise I feel compelled to sue for grievous bodily harm."

"Morning sleepyhead, that are some mighty big words for someone who's still half asleep. I always thought you were more of a morning person", Olivia teased with a smile.

"That was before I lived in a place where the most exciting activity on the week-end was to repaint your garden fence", Alex quipped, her mood improving when she found out who had so rudely awoken her. "So detective, to what do I own the honour of the early morning wake-up call?"

"Early morning? It's after ten. And I was just on my way to buy some breakfast and I figured the weather's fine, I don't need to work today and neither do you, so why not skip breakfast and go for a picnic in the park. You up for it?", said detective replied.

Alex used her fingers to comb through her hair and threw a look at her watch. "Hmm, why don't you pick up some sandwiches and pick me up in 40 minutes? I'll make some coffee and I probably have a blanket and a Frisbee lying around somewhere", she suggested.

Olivia glanced at the time. "You've just got yourself a deal counselor, I'll pop by at 11. Any particular sandwich you'd like?"

45 minutes later the brunette rang the bell on Alex apartment building.

"I'm coming down", a tinny imitation of the lawyer's voice came over the intercom.

Olivia stepped back and waited. A minute later a breathless blonde stormed through the door, her longer hair that was still a little wet from the shower bound in a loose ponytail, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt under a comfortable jacket, a bag over one shoulder, and a checkered blanket under her arm.

"Roughing it, counselor?", Liv asked with a smile, her eyes lighting up at the vision in front of her.

"Watch it detective or I make you paint my fence", Alex retorted.

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty to me", Olivia replied, taking the blanket from the speechless blonde before turning around.

"Come on, slowpoke", she called over her shoulder.

After they had arrived at the park and had found themselves a cozy spot in the sun, they had lounged on the blanket, eating breakfast, talking, and teasing each other.

"You know", Alex said while sipping her coffee, watching a group of kids playing an impromptu round of softball, "I never understood that game. I mean, I went to all of these games with you guys, but I am never really sure who's winning and loosing."

"You're kidding?", Olivia said not believing her ears. "It's not like it's astrophysics, it's really not that complicated."

"Yeah rub it in... Seems my replacement made more than up for my lack of knowledge", Alex replied, a little bit of bitterness seeping into her voice.

Olivia watched her with scrutiny. "Alex, I like Casey. But she could play professionally and I still would have missed you."

"Thank you", Alex said with a soft smile, her eyes downcast.

"So, counselor, did you pack the Frisbee? I can't believe you even own a Frisbee", the brunette asked, jumping up.

"I actually don't", Alex replied a bit sheepishly. "I must have left it in Colorado. But I brought a few of my old tennis balls."

"Even better, then I show you how to pitch and catch", Olivia said with a smile. "You need a crash-course in softball, so you won't embarrass me the next time I bring you to one of the squad games."

"Is that an invitation, detective?", the attorney teased, very pleased at the thought that Olivia might consider to bring her along as a date.

The older woman's cheeks turned pink. "Maybe... Now, get a move on counselor."

"Yes, drill sergeant", Alex wisecracked.

They played for a couple of minutes, Olivia showing the attorney how to throw. Finally the detective couldn't help herself any longer and burst out laughing.

"What?", Alex shouted from across the grass, walking towards Olivia.

"Nothing, it's just...", Olivia had to pause as the laughter was threatening to overwhelm her once more.

"You throw like a girl", she finally said, wiping her eyes.

"Well newsflash detective, I AM a girl", Alex huffed, slightly miffed at Olivia's reaction.

Olivia got her laughter under control and turned serious. "I know. That's why I like you."

* * *

Oh, aren't they sweet? Are you already tempted to review? Give into that temptation, come on ;-)


	3. Dinner and no movie

**Disclaimer:** Not mine (really, I just play with them)

This part happens just after the case in 'Hell', Alex is still a little shaken from what she learned.

* * *

**Dinner and no Movie**

"Hey Liv, it's me, would you mind staying in tonight? I know you wanted to see that movie, but I just heard the news about Elijah, and I really don't feel like being in a crowd."

"No problem, you want to order in?", Olivia asked, opening the door to her apartment.

"Nah, I'll cook.", Alex replied.

Olivia nearly tripped over her doorstep. "You COOK? Alex, it's really not a problem for me to pick something up on the way."

"Do I detect a hint of fear, detective. Do my alleged culinary skills have you trembling in your big bad butch boots?"

"Hey I resent that remark! And Alex, you can't deny that you nearly set your stove on fire cooking water. Why tempt fate?", the brunette carefully mentioned.

"I have you know that I actually took cooking lessons while I was away", Alex exclaimed.

"Really?", Olivia looked at her phone, shocked by the news. "How come, you dated a chef?"

"No, my next door neighbour in Colorado offered. She was a sweet old lady and took pity on me when I made the smoke alarm go off while preparing french toast", Alex said, a bit embarrassed.

"You know, surprisingly enough that doesn't really make your invitation more appealing", Olivia teased.

"Please, Olivia, I promise you that we order pizza in case you don't like it, but I'd like to have a nice cozy evening at home, and forget about the cold world outside", Alex pleaded.

Olivia turned serious. "Of course sweetheart, I'll be there in an hour. You want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself, see you in a bit, Liv."

When Alex opened the door she was wearing yoga pants, a tank top, and her glasses.

"Liv, right on time, let me just fry the burgers", she said, hugging the brunette loosely and kissing her on the cheek, "come on in."

"Burgers?", the detective asked while entering the blonde's new apartment for the first time. "I was expecting something a little more..."

"Park Avenue?", Alex supplied.

"Yeah", Olivia admitted blushing. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't be prejudiced, but being in an apartment in one of New York's finest buildings just doesn't scream fast-food."

"Well, why don't you check out the apartment for yourself while I make the burgers, and tell me whether it holds up to your expectations", Alex offered with an easy grin, wanting to make the detective feel at home.

Olivia nodded and shrugged off her coat, dropping it over the back of the chair that stood next to the door. "If you don't mind..."

"No, go ahead, mi casa es su casa", Alex motioned for Olivia to explore to her heart's desire and returned to the kitchen. While she flipped their burgers, Olivia checked out the dining room and adjacent living room, both equipped with expensive no-nonsense furniture. Olivia was just looking through Alex impressive book collection, idly wondering where Alex had kept them during her time in witness protection when the blonde called her name.

"Liv, dinner's ready!"

They ate in the kitchen, sitting at a small table, tucking into their huge burgers.

"You know counselor, I think I have to apologize for my earlier attitude. These burgers are fantastic, I will never again doubt your culinary skills. In fact, I should probably write a thank you note to your former neighbour, she did a great job."

Alex accepted the compliment graciously, trying not to gloat. "Well, you remember that guy I met at the UN? Rajeev went to university with me, he reminded me of our fast-food filled all night study sessions, and I suddenly had this craving for burgers."

They chuckled and enjoyed the rest of their meal in relative silence.

After dinner Olivia insisted on loading the dishwasher while she banned Alex on the couch. When she entered the living room, Alex was hugging a pillow, a glass of red wine on the table in front of her.

Olivia sat down next to her, putting her own glass on the table. "Tough case?"

"Yeah. I mean, I read about all of these war crimes in the paper, but suddenly, it's right here, in our city, just under our noses."

They sipped their wine.

"Have you ever wanted kids?", Alex asked suddenly.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, even though I'm not eligible for adoption on my own. I mean, I am scared that I might turn out like my parents, but the rational part of me knows that we are not bound to repeat the same mistakes our ancestors made. You taught me that...", she trailed off.

"I think you would be a great mom. If anyone could keep a child safe it would be you. But I have to say, I'm not sure I could have kids in this world. We see so many bad things, how could I watch my child grow up in this place, never knowing whether I could really protect him or her."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Still, there are a couple of things worth living for", Olivia smiled at Alex who smiled back.

Instead of watching a movie, they put Alex' favourite Beethoven CD into the stereo and remained on the couch, facing each other and talking about everything but the case. It was after midnight, when Alex' eyes kept closing and her head was inching towards Olivia's shoulder.

"I should really get going", Olivia said, glancing at her watch.

Alex turned her head, watching the detective closely.

"Stay", she asked, her hand resting on Olivia's arm.

Olivia froze, her eyes studying the blonde. So far Alex hadn't made any reference to the call that made Olivia take her back as a friend and her declaration of feelings during said call. Olivia had replayed the Bureau Chief's words in her head over and over again, while Alex had let her set the pace. She had always felt something more than friendship for the former ADA, but she didn't want to rush into anything. Alex' absence had hurt her deeply, and she really wanted to make sure they had another shot at friendship before trying to take it further. But after a couple of dates, and working together again it felt as if Alex had never left. No, they weren't the same people as before, but that didn't mean that their feelings for each other had changed, if anything they had become even stronger.

Her brown eyes locked with the sleepy blue ones in front of her.

"Yeah, I'd like that", she rasped, her voice scratchy. They had waited long enough.

* * *

There we are, the end (and happily ever after?). There might be a sequel, but that depends a little on how the show itself develops, since I'd like to keep this as much canon compliant as possible.

So what do you think? Did you like it, was it boring, funny, sad? Let me know...

Thank you for reading.


End file.
